


Three's Company

by lifesizehysteria



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesizehysteria/pseuds/lifesizehysteria
Summary: A collection of one-shots set between the final flashback in 1x09 and when the twins were placed with the family. Watch as Stef, Lena, and Brandon navigate their way to becoming a family. (Not chronological)





	Three's Company

"Do you know what the best part about being a lesbian is?" Stef asked as she returned to Lena's living room from the bathroom.

"Sex," Lena deadpanned, making Stef snort. She leaned over to press a languid kiss to Lena's lips.

"Okay, the second best thing," she said with a smirk, sitting back down in her spot beside her girlfriend on the couch and draping her leg over one of Lena's bent knees, resting her foot on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hmm," Lena tilted her head, thinking about it. "Double the wardrobe?" she guessed, her eyebrows raising just a bit. Stef laughed again.

"Just because you can,  _and do_ , wear all of my clothes doesn't mean it works out both ways, you know."

"You're wearing my sweatshirt right now," Lena said, her smiling eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth turned up.

Stef rolled her eyes but grinned at Lena anyway.

" _Third_  best thing, then."

Lena shrugged, her eyes alight with amusement. "Just tell me."

"I never have to worry about not having something with me when my period starts a week early because you've got everything I need here."

"Oh my god," Lena muttered.

"What?"

"That makes so much sense, I can't believe I didn't think of it." Lena was talking to herself and Stef stared at her in confusion.

"Sweetheart,  _what_  are you  _talking_  about?"

Lena laughed and shook her head. "I started my period yesterday. It was more than a week late and I couldn't figure out why but now it makes total sense."

Stef continued to stare at Lena. She still didn't get it.

" _Babe_ ," Lena said, grinning and patting Stef's thigh as if it was going to help her understand. "Our periods are syncing!" Mirth bubbled up into a full blown giggle.

"Wait. That's really a thing that happens?" Stef asked, scrunching her nose, and Lena nodded. "I always thought that was some old wive's tale or something."

"Oh, no," Lena shook her head, sobering a bit but the laughter stayed in her eyes. "It's definitely a thing. But I've never had it happen this fast."

"Really?"

Lena shook her head. "I don't think it's ever happened before I moved in with someone."

"Huh." Stef leaned back against the couch, her gaze drifting out of focus.

"What?" Lena asked when the silence continued. Stef's focus returned and a smile crept onto her face.

"Maybe it's a sign," she said.

Lena tilted her head to one side in question. "A sign for what?"

"That we should move in together," Stef said with a nonchalant shrug.

Lena's eyebrows shot up and she blinked her wide eyes at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Stef shrugged one shoulder again, a hint of laughter in her voice. Lena wasn't usually so easily flustered.

Lena swallowed and tucked her chin. "Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"I don't know, isn't that what lesbians do? U-hauling or U-turning or whatever?"

"It's U-hauling. And it's notorious for leading to breakups." Lena's tone grew ominous. "Bad, messy breakups."

"Okay." Stef held up a hand in surrender. "If you're not ready, that's fine, love. I just thought, I mean. We've got keys to each other's places. I have a drawer here. You have three at mine.  _And_  almost half my closet." Stef tilted her a teasing look and Lena bit back a sheepish grin. "I can't remember the last time we slept apart. Can you?"

"No," Lena said, her voice soft.

"Okay, so, if we're already basically living together, why not just go ahead and make it official?"

Lena chewed on the inside of her lip as she looked at Stef. Her girlfriend seemed so confident, like she was deciding what to have for dinner, not making a major life decision. It was a sureness that Lena often admired, that extended to almost every aspect of Stef's life. But sometimes, like now, it scared her. Finally, Lena sighed and picked at the seam of her jeans.

"It's such a big step. I'm so happy and I don't want to move too fast and mess up what we have." Her gaze drifted down to their overlapping legs and a quiet fell over her.

"We're not going to mess anything up. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure. I love you and I… I want to start our life together."

Stef had never seen Lena like this. Fidgeting, avoiding eye contact, uncomfortable with emotion. It was such an unexpected reversal, Stef had to bite back a smile. She covered Lena's hand with her own, stilling it as she tilted her head down to catch Lena's eye.

"What is it, love?"

Lena sighed and brought her eyes up to meet Stef's gaze. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes," Stef whispered as she searched her face, trying to make sense of this side of Lena she'd never seen before.

"I've never had anything like this before and when I think about that and how my last few relationships ended…" Lena paused while she turned over her hand to lace their fingers together. "I just want to be careful. You're too important to me and I… I can't stand the thought of losing you."

With a tender smile, Stef brought Lena's hand to her lips, laying a kiss on the back.

"You're not going to lose me," she promised. "But I hear you. We'll table it for now, okay?"

Lena's face softened and she nodded. Smiling, Stef winked at her then opened her arms in invitation. Lena adjusted so she was on her hip, her legs curled behind her, and rested her head down on Stef's chest. As her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her and she draped her arm around Stef's stomach, Lena sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to move in with you," she said. "You know that, right?"

"I know." Stef pressed a kiss into her hair. "Can we talk about it, at least?"

"Of course," Lena said, tilting her head up and pressing a tender kiss to Stef's lips.

"Good. Because I can't wait to live with you." Stef rubbed the tip of her nose against Lena's as she grinned down at her. "Now, where's your chocolate stash?"

"Top shelf of the cabinet to the left of the stove."

Stef patted Lena's hip and urged her to sit up.

"I'll go get the chocolate and the wine. You pick a movie we can not watch while we make out." Stef wiggled her eyebrows, making Lena laugh.

When Stef stood up, Lena gave her ass a little smack. As she watched her saunter from the room with her hips swinging even wider than usual, Lena couldn't help but think she was a little crazy to put off moving in with someone so incredible. But knew she'd be crazier to do anything to risk losing her. If she was careful, Lena thought, they could have forever. And that still wouldn't be long enough.


End file.
